


Open Doors

by EllieCee



Series: Discoveries [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sex is mentioned, but it's not explicitly described, take that as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCee/pseuds/EllieCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinora is the first to find out about Korra and Asami, in the most awkward possible way too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> On my [Tumblr](http://criesbckorra.tumblr.com), I've been writing kind of a series of Korrasami's relationship through the point of view of the airbabies. I've [written](http://criesbckorra.tumblr.com/post/100886978957/pictures) [two](http://criesbckorra.tumblr.com/post/103351634697/whats-going-on), and they're both through Meelo's perspective. This time, it's through Jinora's and it's a continuation.
> 
> This is [also posted on my Tumblr](http://criesbckorra.tumblr.com/post/106664163332/open-doors).

It was Meelo who pointed it out a while ago, sometime before they’d taken down Kuvira, and it wasn’t really something that Jinora remembered. Because for Spirits’ sake, things escalated so quickly after that it easily fell out of her mind.

 

But now it’s quiet, and she hopes it’ll be quiet for a while. And that’s why it entered her mind again, approximately fifteen minutes after Korra and Asami told everyone they’d be vacationing in the Spirit World.

 

“Would Lin let Mako go? There’s lots of stuff to do she told me,” Tenzin had asked. Jinora was thankful her father’s focus was on Korra and Asami. Kai had been sitting beside her and had his hand wrapped around Jinora’s, just below the table out of sight

from her father.

 

Korra scratched her head and replied, “Actually, uh, it’s only me and Asami that’s going.”

 

Maybe because nobody else found anything strange about it, it didn’t hit Jinora immediately. It was after they’d all said their goodbyes and that she and Kai had snuck out back that it crawled back into her head.

 

She’d rested her head on his chest while his fingers fiddled with her hair. When she looked up at him, he smiled at her, his face soft.

 

Meelo’s words from that time ago came back again.

 

It was something along the lines of “Asami looks at Korra like Kai looks at you.”

 

She didn’t realize how deeply she’d been thinking about it until Kai asked her what was wrong.

 

Jinora never really took anything Meelo said seriously – well that was wrong, she did occasionally, but Meelo got the gift of exaggeration from Uncle Bumi.

 

But maybe Meelo wasn’t exaggerating about it this time.

 

When Jinora’s curious it becomes an unscratchable itch until she figures out a way to scratch it.

 

 —

 

When she meditated, she seriously thought about peeking into the Spirit World, but she never went through with it. It wasn’t her to be nosy. Sure she could say Tenzin had wanted her to check up on them, but lying about the intent would make her feel guilty.

 

She doesn’t do stuff like that, but boy, does the curiosity kill her and it’s almost tempting.

 

For weeks, she hopes her dad asks her to check on Korra and Asami, but he doesn’t. So she waits, filling her time with meditation, those addicting serial novels from the Republic City library, and Kai’s kisses (which her dad doesn’t know about).

 

Korra and Asami return three weeks later, edges worn out, but smiling. They feel different, Jinora thinks. The air around them was lighter, and there was something especially bright about their smiles. Korra had also been wearing Asami’s jacket, but nobody

else had seemed to notice.

 

She follows them, along with her family to the dining room. The smell of dumplings make Jinora’s stomach growl, but she can’t keep her eyes off Korra or Asami, as they sit beside each other, smiling about something Jinora can’t see.

 

She watches her mom insist the two of them take extra helpings, and Meelo offer to finish it if they don’t. Her dad asks the usual questions: “How was it?” “Did you have fun?” “What did you think of the Spirit World, Asami?”

 

But no words about Korra wearing Asami’s jacket. Korra doesn’t take it off either.

 

The conversation continues in the living room, and Jinora positions herself just across Korra and Asami. She asks a question or two, but she watches as Korra puts her arm behind Asami and rub circles on her back. Then Asami follows by putting her hand on Korra’s knee.

 

Jinora turns to Meelo, but he’s too busy chatting away about something with Ikki to notice. Maybe he’d forgotten too.

 

When Korra says she’s going to turn in, Asami follows, and Jinora catches their hands brush against each other. When they’re almost out of sight, Jinora swears that Asami takes Korra’s hand in her’s.

 

 

Now what happens next isn’t Jinora’s fault – it’s really not. It’s the fault of a whiny cat owl and doors that forget to be closed.

 

Jinora doesn’t understand why her dad had let Ikki get a cat owl and made her promise to take responsibility, when she doesn’t. Cherry (dear Raava, what kind of name is that?) the cat owl only eats at one time during an entire 24 hours. And that time is 2 AM.

 

2 AM is not a time a young girl wants to get out of bed to feed a cat owl. And so she doesn’t. But said cat owl cries until it gets fed, and no matter how loud it gets, or no matter how much Jinora pulls on Ikki’s arm, she will not get up. Apparently, the sound

of Cherry’s cries doesn’t bother Ikki.

 

But it bothers Jinora. So it’s up to her. Every 2 AM.

 

It’s dark and Jinora’s weighed down with sleepiness. The only thing in her mind is to walk the distance from their room to Cherry’s cage, dump seeds into its bowl, and plop back into her warm bed.

 

She’s done 1/3 of those things, when she passes by Korra’s room and something rattles her awake.

 

Awake  _awake._

 

And it’s not Cherry’s crying.

 

It’s the sound of rustling sheets, soft moans, and the quick glimpse of  _something,_ that makes Jinora quickly take a few paces back slowly. 

 

Because see, Korra’s room is open, and Jinora’s sure, it hadn’t been open intentionally, because she doesn’t think Korra would want anyone to see  _that._

 

By  _that,_ Jinora means  _them._

 

And by  _them,_ Jinora means Korra  _and Asami._

 

In Korra’s room.

 

Together.

 

Doing…things.

 

Things that she’s sure Bolin and Opal do. Things that she’s sure resulted in her, Meelo, Ikki, and Rohan.

 

Now this is where Jinora’s curiosity kills her – well something like that. She takes a step forward, and then another, slowly until she peeks over the edge of the entrance again.

 

She doesn’t see much more than blankets, Asami’s body over Korra’s, and Korra’s hands tangled in her hair, until Korra quickly turns in her direction, eyes wide with shock.

 

“Jinora!” Korra screams, and Asami quickly falls back, wrapping a blanket around her.

 

Jinora nearly trips retreating.

 

“S-sorry!” she says, as she turns to run back to the room.

 

When she’s in her bed, she suddenly remembers how she’d forgotten to feed Cherry, and how right now she doesn’t care.

 

All she can think about is Korra possibly killing her tomorrow morning.  


End file.
